bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Great to Start the Tournament
Lyrics It's Sports-tastic! 1 People say we are really prepared In the starting we have truly dared But we don't have to stay home alone I'll be the umpire I'll be the coach of my hire Cause it's great to start the tournament The-the-the, the tournament Always stay up for entertainment Just not for long until I sing this song 2 If you think we should come along We could start a marathon We'll play catch And dogs play fetch There is no way I could end too early for me to stretch But it's great to start the tournament The-the-the, the tournament Always stay up for entertainment Just not for long, for long until I si-i-i-ing my own song 3 I'll be the watcher of my doggone And I'll be the owner of the phone home Mom and Dad said, "Pack your bags, son" We're going home now cause it's so fun It's great to start the tournament The-the-the, the tournament Always stay up for entertainment Just not for long, for long and the put your curtains down Just not for long, for long all around to start the tournament The-the-the, the tournament The-the-the, the tournament Reprise We could end the whole game soon Before it's noon Don't wait too long until I finish my song 'Cause it's great to start the tournament The-the-the, the tournament Put your blackened curtains down Just not for long, for long all around To start the-the-the, the tournament The-the-the, the tournament The Big Ballgame Bonanza 1 Well, the challenges are always torn When I'm broken, I'm battle worn Somewhere in the hallway upstairs Do I, Do I have the chairs? Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me Coach called me up where always fit in It's great to start the tournament 2 When my sports are going on the town This bear wants to drive me around Anyone else what I need But they're at the bleachers Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me Coach called me up where always fit in It's great to start the tournament Bridge Running on down the stadium track Need a shower and a towel rag There'll be great things to start the tournament Coach called me it's time to go back in It's great to start the tournament Yeah, it's great to start the tournament Reprise On The Otter Pond all the way in When I'm fit, I'm not that thin You'll be amazing out of the league When it all comes to beneath Whoa, it's great to start the tournament They called me Coach Bear hard to believe But it's great to start the tournament Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me That coach is like the name of Coach Bear, never knew it's there What a league for entertainment To get great to start the tournament If you're wide open, you're on the open sport Or at least... (song ends) a report. The Woodland Valley Team 1 I bet you saw a kind of team The fans you had first met to seem That everyone is here to get in Man, it's great to start the tournament 2 People say I'm always hosting up Like a Trophy, a Goal or a World Cup We all know that everyone amends Hey, it's great to start the tournament 3 Spike shoes, Quarterbacks, underwear Take the bus when I get there Go back and change the gas at a gas station And you're great to start the tournament 4 Don't lose your fuel And even the back side of the mule The referee follows every rule For Super Bowl and entertainment And it's great to start the tournament Yeah, it's great to start the tournament It's great to start the tournament Reprise Well, it all seems everyone's okay Back to the bus and board throughout the day Doesn't matter we'll be here to get in And it's great to start the tournament A safe society can't imagine what I'm in And you're great to start the tournament Ever went back to the house to train in? Yeah, you're great to start the tournament! Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Songs